The Sofia Bit, A House of Anubis, Harry Potter, Hunger Games Crossover
by RavenclawAnubis
Summary: A normal day at Anubis is interrupted by the arrivals of a girl named Sofia, the Harry Potter gang, and the Hunger Games characters. Co-written with RandomGeek19, who appears in the story as Sofia! Note: Some characters may seem OOC. (Scratch that, they are ALL going to be OOC. You can count on that.)
1. Part 1

**I wrote this with my close friend Sofia, who appears in the story. This isn't my best writing, because it was originally script format, but bear with me. The dialogue is HILARIOUS!**

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Anubis House... well, not quiet for long.

"So, what should we do next?" Nina asks awkwardly, scratching her hair unconsciously.

Alfie brightens. "Hunt Aliens?"

"No, Alfie." Everyone groans, rolling their eyes.

Suddenly, a girl with brunette hair pops up from behind the couch. "Hi! I'm Sofia!"

Everyone screams like a little girl, including Victor.

Sofia continues speaking, unwinded. "Is this the Hunger Games/Harry Potter Fan Club?"

Patricia rolls her eyes. "No, this is the House of Anubis Fan Club."

Sofia tilts her head to the side. "What's House of Anubis?" She asks.

Everyone gasps, except Alfie, who actually says "gasp."

"Wait a minute," Sofia says, scratching her chin. "Isn't it that show full of teens with stupid accents..."

Everyone gasps again once more, only everyone actually says "gasp."

"You didn't let me finish! It only gets worse!"

"How?" Jerome inquires, leaning in closer.

"Everyone in my school is _always _talking about how you're all stupid, especially the one who's name starts with an F..."

"Hey!" Fabian says, standing up.

"Well, you are an idiot, Fabian." Jerome says, laughing.

"That was his name! Fabian!" Sofia exclaims.

Fabian sniffs, sitting back down. "I'm in all honor's classes..." he mutters under his breath.

Sofia stands up. "Wait, I have more stuff. There's this really self-centered person who's name starts with A..."

"Alfie!" Amber exclaims.

"What?" Alfie asks obliviously.

"There's a person with this huge mustache who's name starts with V..."

"It's Vera, I know it!" Victor yells.

"And then there's this really mean jerk who starts with J..."

"Ok Jerome, what did you do now?" Joy says, shaking her head.

"What?!" Jerome yells, "You're the one who wrote that article on Nina, and kissed Fabian, and made Fabian your study date on purpose, and took Fabian to the movies and..."

"Then there was this incredibly freaky guy who's name starts with R..."

"SQUEEEEEEE!" Rufus yells through the window, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Everyone stares for a moment, then Sofia continues.

"Then there's this guy, definitely a guy, who set up a prank on Mara..."

Mara stands up to face Jerome. "You what?!"

"And there are two Americans who brag about their powers..."

Eddie and Nina stand up. "WE DO NOT!"

"Then there was another mean girl with red hair..."

"I am _not _mean!" Patricia exclaims, pausing for a moment. "Ok... maybe I can't hold you against that..."

"And then there was this smart girl who's name starts with M..."

Mara smirks. "See? I'm the only one who's done something good around here!"

Sofia glares at her. "Let me finish, I've got bad stuff about you too!"

Mara scoffs. "Like what?"

Sofia grins smugly. "You cheated on Mick."

Mick suddenly walks in. "MARA!"

Mara's eyes grow wide. "H-how did you kn-know that?!"

Sofia looks surprised. "You're all on a TV show; everyone knows you're personal stuff."

Amber starts to squeal, jumping up and down, just as Sofia's phone beeps.

"Oh!" she exclaims, "I have the address to the convention! Bye!" she starts to get up and run toward the door.

Alfie stands up. "OH YEAH?! WELL HARRY POTTER HAS ANNOYING ACCENTS TOO!"

Sofia doesn't stop, but screams back: "HOW DARE YOU?!"

* * *

**And there you go, there will be a few more parts, and maybe a sequel if you ask nicely. The Harry Potter and Hunger Games characters will appear soon.**

_**RavenclawAnubis **_


	2. Part 2

**And I'm back! No, I didn't disappear off the face of the Earth. So, the Harry Potter characters join us today.**

**Voldemort: SQUEEEEE!**

**Voldy, sit down and be quiet. You still have five more millennia of time-out to go.  
**

**Voldemort (muttering): You kill millions and can't get away without a time-out...**

* * *

10 Minutes Later...

BOOOM! The door crashes open, revealing a group of teens, including a boy with wild black hair and glasses, a redheaded boy, a girl with bushy brunette hair, and a girl with long red hair.

"We heard one of you insult our accents!" the boy with wild black hair yells, pointing a wand at the Anubis residents.

"Now be reasonable..." the girl with bushy brunette hair starts.

"WHO DID IT?!" the redheaded boy interjects.

"Wait a minute, it's the Harry Potter people!" Mara shouts, before fainting.

Everyone looks at each other worriedly, and pushes Alfie forward. "HE DID!"

Alfie frowns. "You two-timing, good-for-nothing, side-stepping, piece of..."

"ALFIE!" Amber yells.

"Luggage! I was going to say luggage!" Alfie groans.

The redheaded girl, Ginny, grins. "I'll use my bat-bogey hex!"

Alfie looks up. "Ooh! Will there be bats in my nose?"

Ginny laughs, actually slapping her knee and doubling over, as well as all the other witches and wizards. "No, worse!" she says, after finally regaining herself.

Suddenly, a blast of colored light hits Alfie, who in turn crumples to the ground while screaming like a little girl.

"What will sticks do?" Patricia says, still not getting at the fact that they are indeed wands, and not sticks.

"SLUGULUS ERECTO!" Ron shouts, accidentally missing Alfie by a few yards so the spell ends up hitting Patricia.

"I don't feel so well..." Patricia groans, doubling over and barfing up a slug.

"Well, 'Sticks' will do that apparently." Joy giggles, trying to surpress a laugh.

Suddenly **[Once more... too many suddenly's in this story...]**, Voldemort apparates into the room. "What'd I miss?" he asks obliviously.

Harry turns to look at Voldemort, does a double take, and gasps in anger. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"

Voldemort, finally realizing that he made a bad decision by coming back from the dead, tries to come up with an excuse. "I'm a ghost...uh...BOO!"

Ron turns around as well. "Cool!" he grins, throwing a rock a Voldemort to see if it will pass through.

The rock instead hits Voldemort, who doubles over clutching his stomach. "OWWW!"

Hermione walks over, crossing her arms. "You're not a ghost!"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Do I have to kill you AGAIN?"

Voldemort looks from side to side nervously. "Uh...If you let me go into hiding I'll pay you 50 bucks!"

Harry looks unimpressed. "50 Galleons."

"How about I don't kill anyone and give you 50 bucks?"

Harry's face lights up. "Deal!" Voldemort hands him the small stack of money, and disapparates.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "You _do _know he'll probably break the promise right?"

"So? I got 50 bucks!"

Just then **[OMG TO CORNY... I stink at transitions...] **Alfie, now a slug, hobbles out of the clump of wizards attacking him (Which by now is just Ginny and Ron).

Amber gasps. "My poor Alfie!"

Patricia scoffs. "My poor Alfie?! I just _barfed up _a slug!"

Alfie looks up at Amber with wittle Bambi eyes (As cute as you can get on a slug anyway...). "Take me home now."

"No, you can take yourself home slugboy," she replies, walking away.

"NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Eddie raises his eyebrows. "What is with those people and slugs?" And everyone from House of Anubis leaves.

* * *

**Part 3 coming up next! And by the way, I changed the story to present-tense. It's easier to transfer from script format, and is funnier when you read it!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	3. Part 3

**I'm back! Sorry for the super-duper two-month-long wait; I got busy with school preparations! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this installment, I think it's one of the funniest!**

* * *

**_Part Three_**

Suddenly, Harry came up with an idea. "Hey guys, I've came up with an idea!" Harry said, "What if we made Sofia magical!"

"Why in Merlin's pants would we make that muggle magical?" Ron objected, crossing his arms and looking toward Hermione for backup.

"Because she supports us! IDIOT!" Hermione nagged, whacking Ronald upside the head with a book. "READ!"

Ronald picked up the book, rubbing his head. "What book is this? And who's 'Hermione Granger'?"

Hermione facepalmed for a moment, before hitting Ron with another book, entitled: "Stuff Ron is too Idiotic to Remember."

"Where do you even-"

"JUST READ!"

After a while (Ron is a _very _slow reader), Ron closed the book, a look of realization on his face. "OHHHHHH, Sofia said, 'How dare you!' when those kids insulted us, and you and I are technically dating!"

"Yeah, only 'technically' because _you _never made it official!"_  
_

"Oh, so _I _was supposed to make it official?!"

Within seconds, Romione was having yet another one of their "Hissy Fits".

"What do we do?" Ginny asked Harry **[Yes, they are still in the room.] **frazzled.

"Er... Silence them?"

"Ooh, good idea! _Silencio!_"

Ron and Hermione continued to silently fight for 10 minutes before Harry and Ginny could gain their attention.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uhm... don't know if you thought of it or not, but uhm, MAKE IT OFFICIAL NOW!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, mouthing "Oh."

Ginny smiled and lifted the spell.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ron said, kneeling onto the ground, "Will you date me?"

"Where's the gift?" Hermione asked.

Ron searched through his pockets. "Uhm... _Orchiderus!_" A bouquet of snapdragons appeared in Ron's empty hand.

Hermione's eyes began to water, and she sneezed. "I'm...*ACHOO*...allergic to...*ACHOO*...snapdragons!"

"Oops!" Ron pulled out his wand to vanish the snapdragons.

Hermione laughed. "I'm just kidding; of course I'll date you!"

Ron jumped up and started to do a touchdown dance, then high-five Harry, as the two witches rolled their eyes.

"Let's just quit being distracted," Ginny sighed, "Even if a dragon comes..."

Of course, Norbetta the Norwegian Ridgeback just so happens to visit at that moment.

"DRAGON!" Harry yelled, pointing upward.

Norbetta landed on the ground beside the witches and wizards and allowed them to pet her.

"Aww," Ginny cooed, petting the beast, "You're Norbetta! Charlie told me about you...Wait, we're distracted."

Harry realized this too, and he stopped petting Norbetta. "Let's just disapparate."

The pair looked toward Ron and Hermione, who were loving staring at each other.

"Thanks for making it official." Hermione gushed, holding Ron's hand.

Ron smiled goofily. "You're welcome, Honey-Bunny-Pumpkin Juice-Marshmallow-Chocolate Chip-with M&M's and Skittles and…"

Ginny looked at Harry. "Ditch them?"

"Wait! Let's make it official that we are dating!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's been official since Book 6! Let's go!"

The pair apparated away with a loud _BOOOM!_

* * *

**Did you Romione and Harry/Ginny fans enjoy this? **

**If you like this, go to RandomGeek19's profile, she posted this story too. She would really like the reviews, faves, and follows!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


End file.
